


Терпение

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Darkfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снисходительное отношение и уступки никогда не приводят к добру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терпение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Tiru. Было интересно работать с ним.
> 
> Меня несколько удивило, что Реджи, по сути полицейский, человек, который защищает людей, спокойно реагирует на преступления младшего брата (а мы все помним сцену, где их впервые показывают вдвоем). Каким бы близким родственником Делсин не был, Реджи был бы вынужден предпринять меры.

С того момента, как Делсин открыл в себе способности Проводника, ему через многое пришлось пройти. Наверное, это бы стало неподъемной ношей для любого человека его возраста, но он старался стоически перенести все это. Хотя бы чтобы все вокруг думали, что это действительно не так тяжело, как оно есть на самом деле.

С самого получения способностей Делсин возненавидел себя. Он сыпал проклятьями на все и вся, презирал все вокруг себя, ненавидел всю свою жизнь. А потом он просто смирился. У него просто не было выбора кроме как смириться.

Реджи всегда помогал Делсину. Он оказался удивительно терпелив и старался сохранять спокойствие в любой ситуации. Делсин для него не превратился в ужасного биотеррориста, который ест котят на завтрак и младенцев на ужин, и по-прежнему в первую очередь был его младшим братом. Реджи любил и поддерживал его несмотря ни на что, и Делсин очень ценил это. Ведь именно Реджи как никто иной понимал, насколько Делсину тяжело. 

Вокруг него было столько соблазнов, огромное множество ситуаций, когда можно воспользоваться своими способностями. И не всегда это использование силы причинит кому-то пользу, скорее наоборот. Порой Делсин просто безумно хотел проучить кого-то, пусть и понимал в глубине души, как это неправильно. Иногда в попытках выпустить пар он расстреливал беззащитное небо или гулял по городским крышам, не спускаясь на землю; прыжки, которые он совершал на таких прогулках, обычный человек назвал бы самоубийственными. Это даже немногим помогало Делсину сохранять спокойствие.

Делсин и вправду раз за разом удивлялся, насколько терпелив его старший брат. Даже когда он впервые убил человека, — совершенно случайно он, просто не рассчитал силу — Реджи лишь покричал на него по телефону, но не более. Хотя он мог бы сделать что угодно, от очередных наручников до передачи опасного биотеррориста в Департамент, где бы его изолировали от общества. Но Реджи терпел. Терпел любую выходку своего брата, и как бы ни пытался его одергивать, это оставалось всего лишь попыткой.

И его терпение настолько нравилось Делсину, что он даже не заметил, как соблазн сделать кому-то больно сменился совсем другим желанием.

Он просто жаждал узнать, насколько еще хватит терпения его любимого братца. 

И хватило его ненадолго.

— Сегодня семнадцать, — глухо произнес Реджи.

— Че? — Делсин недоуменно вздернул бровь, не понимая, о чем говорит брат. Он пришел обсудить местонахождение ретрансляторов, по которым старший Роу был специалистом, но вместо этого нарвался на очередную лекцию. К сожалению, по-другому с Реджи перекинуться информацией теперь было нельзя — он заимел ужасную привычку бросать трубку и игнорировать сообщения, как только видел на экране имя Делсина. Мистер Надутые Губы.

Реджи медленно поднялся со стула и, развернувшись, соизволил посмотреть на Делсина. Взгляд его был полон обиды, непонимания и какой-то неуместной для обычного человека жалости, что сильно изумило Проводника. С чего бы Реджи жалеть его?

— Сегодня погибло семнадцать людей, Делсин. Семнадцать хороших, ни в чем неповинных людей, понимаешь? — он покачал головой, будто отвечая за брата, и также негромко продолжил: — Среди них были и полицейские, оцепившие место преступления, и митингующие, и даже просто прохожие, которым не повезло оказаться рядом с местом сражения. Все они были убиты с помощью силы Проводников.

Делсин скучающе зевнул и посмотрел поверх головы Реджи. Снова пафосные речи о чести и справедливости, от которых уши вянут. Он не был виноват, что при виде него что сотрудники Департамента, что полицейские сразу же начинают стрелять. Если он не будет им отвечать, если не покажет, кто тут главный, они так и будут продолжать атаковать его. Самоубийцы несчастные.

Делсин хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди. Аргументы брата, которые были основаны только на парочке случайно задетых свидетелях, его нисколько не убедили.

— Они начали первыми в меня стрелять. Я защитился. Это была самооборона, а за это, насколько я знаю, не сажают, — он скептически усмехнулся. — Ты предлагаешь стать Иисусом, да? Подставить вторую щеку? Может и Августину в задницу поцеловать? — Проводник, словно извиняясь, развел руками. — Нет, Редж, так не получится. Если ты забыл, напомню: мы приехали в Сиэтл забрать ее силу, а без полной ликвидации ДЕЗ этого не будет.

Иногда старший брат быстро вскипал. Иногда очень-очень быстро.

— Это ты забыл, что сила нужна, чтобы вылечить твоих соплеменников! Ты забыл, что с большей силой приходит и большая ответственность! — яростно прошептал Реджи, постепенно выходя из себя. Сжав руки в кулаки, он едва сдерживал себя от опрометчивого поступка. — Ты мне больше не брат. И к акомиш можешь больше не возвращаться — им не нужны ни сила, которой уничтожали людей, ни убийца, который запятнал племя.

Делсин прищурился. Самоуверенная улыбка исчезла с его сжавшихся в тонкую линию губ. Его голос был полон презрения, когда он произнес:

— Они же умрут без меня. Без моих сил.

— Пусть так. Но среди них не будет биотеррористов, — отрезал Реджи.

Уже давно прошло время, когда Делсин испытывал страх перед старшим братом. С этой силой Проводник сам мог диктовать правила, только Реджи этого все никак не мог осознать. Еще хуже он понимал, что Делсин давно уже не ребенок и не младший брат, которому он мог указывать, что делать.

С новыми способностями ему никто не был нужен.

Делсин сделал шаг по направлению к собеседнику. Тот отшатнулся от него, будто от прокаженного, и отступил в противоположную сторону, кладя руку на кобуру с заряженным пистолетом внутри. Проводник издал смешок и качнул головой, делая еще один шаг вперед.

— Забавно, Реджи, — Деслин тихо хрипловато рассмеялся, — а я ведь искренне считал, что ты помогаешь мне. А сейчас ты хочешь… что? Пристрелить меня? 

Руки Проводника на миг обвили опасные красновато-розовые волны неона, в ответ на что полицейский — уже не старший брат, нет, — достал свою смехотворную игрушку и прицелился в него. Мгновение спустя материализовавшийся прямо перед ним Делсин схватил его за запястья, держащие пистолет, и направил всю свою злобу, всю ярость и гнев в виде неона, потоком выплеснувшегося из ладоней.

Через секунду все было кончено.

 

Зря он сунулся на бетонную платформу спасать эту смазливую дуру. Не стоила пара бурно проведенных ночей бетонных наручников вокруг кистей. Хэнк, сраный предатель, сдал его вместе с этой подстилкой в обмен на свою свободу и смылся, не дослушав и половины речи Делсина, более чем полностью состоящей из мата. Рыжей стерве Августине пришлось запечатать им рот бетоном, чтобы избавить себя от столь приятного для ушей монолога. Третий Проводник, какой-то очкарик-задрот в стремных шмотках, тоже был тут. Он каждый раз непроизвольно жался в угол фургона, встречаясь со злобным взглядом из-под бровей. 

Их везли в Кердан Кей.


End file.
